A Shinobi Among Heroes
by Master of the Inferno
Summary: Something unexpected has happened, something none of the gods could've anticipated. Now in a new world with monsters and magic, Naruto must fight to survive and help the Son of the Sea reshape Olympus. Will he fail or succeed? Etiher way he will fight but not as a hero. No, for he is a warrior, a hunter, a shadow, a Shinobi. Cannon pairings, Naruto's undecided.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story! I had been planning on doing this for a very long time but all of the first drafts were not how i wanted them but now I finally have something that I'm comfortable with. I don't want to give too much away but I will say that I am going to keep true to the cannon of the books and to Naruto's personality as well aside from a few tweaks. There might be some other elements of different categories but thats it. So without further delay enjoy A Shinobi Among Heroes!

I own nothing except the shirt on my back.

"**What am I going to do with you?**" A giant ghoulish figure said, its voice sounding hollow and empty; as if it was a bottomless abyss.

The voice belonged to the Shinigami, the God of Death. All around the demonic looking god was nothing but darkness, as if light had never existed. The person he was referring to was a young boy with bright blonde hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit with a blue headband with a metal plate sewn in with the image of a leaf engraved into it. He had brilliant cerulean eyes, but instead of the usual life and energy they held they were dull and lifeless. The boy was hovering in front of Shinigami with a circle of nine stars around his midriff that were connected by small beams of gold light.

"**It is not your time to pass young one and yet here you are in my domain,**" The Shinigami continued saying despite the fact that the boy made no indication that he even noticed the thirty foot tall celestial being. The Death God continued on despite the fact that the boy made no indication that he even noticed the 30 foot tall celestial being.

The Death God continued to look at the child before his eyes widened an indistinguishable amount before tipping his head back and looking above him. After a few moments the giant deity nodded, "**Very well Kami, if that is HIS wish; I shall comply. If HE wants the boy then there is naught that I can do but obey. Besides, this boy is a never ending source of amusement and intrigue." **

And with that the Shinigami stretched out his hand toward the boy. As soon as he did that the circle of stars spun around and then constricted on to the boy where he then shone with a blazing light. Once the light died down a ball of light was all that was left.

The Death God then reached out and grabbed the light, as he did so small blue flames flew out but died out almost immediately.

"**Now let us go child, to your new destiny. Hopefully you will have better luck with this one." **The shinigami chuckled. With that the Death God was swallowed by the darkness surrounding him.

_Mount Olympus_

High above the city of Manhattan, situated above the Empire State Building, stood Olympus. The home of the Greek gods of old. Currently the gods were in the middle of the Winter solstice, the annual meeting that all of the Olympians must attend. The meeting was drawing to a close and Hades, God of the Underworld, couldn't wait for it to end. He grew tired of the other gods just a little after the meeting had started; mostly he just wanted Zeus to shut up.

But then something caught his attention, something that was pushing at just the edge of his senses. _'This power….it's like my own but different at the same time.'_ Hades thought before realization struck him, _'Wait, I recognize it, hahahahaha, so HE is coming to us eh? And using such means, this is most curious.'_

A small smile spread across his lips but none of the other gods noticed.

As the meeting went on Hades noticed that his brothers Zeus and Poseidon, had noticed that something was off as well but had chosen to ignore it. Once the meeting had ended Hades told his wife Persephone to go ahead of him and that he had something to take care of something.

Quickly going over to Poseidon first, since he was the more reasonable of his little brothers. "Poseidon, a moment if you don't mind," Hades said.

The God of the Sea turned towards Hades and eyed him warily for a split second before nodding, "Sure I have some time to spare before I'm needed back at my palace." With that Hades made his way towards Zeus. The king of the Gods noticed both of his brothers heading towards him and immediately went on guard, it never spelled good news when those two ambushed him together. "Zeus we need to talk," Hades said once they were close.

Zeus raised an eyebrow at his brothers, "About what?"

"Not here. This is too important."

That caught both Zeus's and Poseidon's attention, Hades was rarely this serious and when he was it was generally a good idea to listen. But given who Hades was talking to it came as no surprise when he was met with a defiant stare from his younger brother, "What could possibly be so important that we couldn't talk here," Zeus questioned while narrowing his eyes. Poseidon sighed but had to admit that it was strange that Hades was actually seeking them out for a mere talk.

"Brother this is no time for your paranoia, something is about to happen that requires our immediate attention," Hades growled out before turning to leave, "Now if you don't mind, follow me."

Zeus glared at the retreating form of the Lord of the Dead before looking at Poseidon to which he received a shrug. Sighing Zeus went to follow Hades with Poseidon right behind him.

Soon they came to a small balcony right outside the throne room. "Zeus if you would give us a little privacy," Hades said. Quirking an eyebrow Zeus raised his hand and snapped his fingers and the area was bathed in golden light. "Hmm we might need more than that actually," Hades said before clapping his hands together as if in prayer. All around them darkness rose up and engulfed the small balcony.

Once it dissipated both Zeus and Poseidon looked ready to attack their older brother, Zeus with lightning encased fists and Poseidon with his trident.

"What is the meaning of this Hades!?"

With a sigh and a shake of the head Hades looked at his brothers with a slight frown, "Will you two relax? We're about to have a guest."

That caught them both off guard, after all they had just made so one would even see or hear them. Hades turned around and looked toward the end of the balcony. Following his line of sight the other two gods let out small gasps. A purple ball of fire about two feet in diameter was hovering in the air in front of them.

Hades raised a hand toward the fire and then suddenly it dropped to the ground bathing it with flames. Within seconds a large figure rose from the flames, covered in darkness. Once it rose to its full height all the fire was drawn onto the giant to where it looked like a giant bonfire. Just as quickly as it happened the flames burst apart and disappeared revealing the Shinigami.

Absolute shock overtook Zeus and Poseidon at the sight of the deity, this type of meeting is never supposed to happen.

Hades went up to his fellow God of Death and grasped his fore arm, "It's good to see you again old friend," He said with a smile.

The Shinigami nodded, "You as well Hades, ah Zeus, Poseidon, how are you?"

Finally getting over their shock at seeing the ghoulish god Zeus nodded his head in greeting while Poseidon settled for a small handshake. "Shinigami, it had been a very long time," Poseidon said.

"Yes it has, 1,500 years if memory serves," Zeus said, "But what are you doing here? What business could you have that would have you cross over the boundary?" Poseidon couldn't help but wonder this as well as he looked at the Death God.

Shinigami turned his eyes toward the Lords of the Sky and Sea, "I am here on a mission if you will, Kami has asked me to give you something." Hades raised and eye brow at that, "Since when do you do favors such as this for that old crone?"

That got a chuckle from Shinigami, "Careful Hades, she has once more rejuvenated herself to a younger form and is quite temperamental about being called old. Though still not as bad as when she transformed herself into that giant of a man. The moods of Kami are strange that's for sure, the forms that the power chooses are just so random."

Poseidon laughed at that, remembering the last time he saw the Celestial being that governed the Land of Elements, it had changed from a decrepit old man to a six year old girl until it settled on a form of pure light by the end. Now she was back to being female.

"Why does she change so much?"

"Who can say but that's not why I'm here. I am here because of this," Shinigami said. Extending his closed hand he held out towards the Olympians Shinigami slowly opened it revealing the golden ball of light. Seconds later the ball flashed and then turned into a small flame but it was unlike any other. It looked like it was comprised of three different colors; it had a bright gold center which was outlined by a deep red until it finally shifted to bright blue. It almost looked like three different flames wrapped into one but they didn't fight with each other, instead it looked like they were blending into the other.

The other three gods just stared at it but none more than Hades, recognizing it for what it truly is. "Gami, is that what i think it is?"

The Death God nodded.

"What is it?" Poseidon asked, merely wanting to confirm his hunch. Hades never took his eyes off of the flame as he started to answer, "That, brothers, is a-"

"Human Soul-Flame," Shinigami finished.

Zeus's eyes widened at that, "Why have you brought it here? You know it is forbidden! Mortals are not to cross to other worlds."

The Shinigami turned towards the King of Olympus and stared at him for a moment before answering, "It was not my decision, but one higher than me. Higher than all of us. Tell me, how do you think I managed to get here so easily and suddenly, without alerting anyone else other Hades? Hm?"

That caught Zeus off guard and as he thought about it, it should have been impossible for one as powerful as the god in front of them. Others would have noticed, especially Zeus.

"He is right Zeus, we ALL should've been able to feel him coming," Poseidon pointed out before turning to the two Lords of Death, "So tell us then, how did you do it and why have you brought one of your mortals' soul here?"

Shinigami stared at the Soul-Flame is his hand before handing it to Hades, who held as if it would break any second. Once he did he began to explain," This young one here is not really dead but he's close enough that his soul has come to me. Usually I would merely wait and see what Kami would decide to do but I know that is was his time to come to me. It was then that I received word from Kami that this particular mortal was to come and be reborn, as a demigod."

This gained shocked looks from all three of the Olympians before Zeus found his voice, quite explosively at that, "What!? That's inconceivable! It goes against the very foundation in which our dimensions c1o-exist! We cannot allow this, how could you even sugg-!"

"It is the will of the Creator."

That shut Zeus up real fast.

"Are-are you serious?" Hades asked in an unnaturally quiet voice. He received a nod and had to steady himself with the railing to his left.

The Creator.

The one who had built all of the worlds and the dimensions in which they all resided, the one who had power over everything that has ever existed and will exist. The literal one and true power of the universe.

"Something like this has never occurred before, at least not to my knowledge. The wishes of The Creator are impossible to understand unless it wants you to understand. And from what I can discern this boy has more destinies than he has in my world but other than that I can't say what it's all supposed to mean."

The Olympians couldn't believe what they had just heard; the Creator was really allowing this to happen, something that was supposed to be irrevocably forbidden. But here they were with the human's soul in Hades's hands as a clear sign that this was going to happen. The thoughts that were going through their minds were still of disbelief and shock but as once they had come to terms with the situation there wasn't really anything that they could do even if they had any objections. If the Creator said so it would be done, no matter if it was a soul being reborn or every deity across creation being overthrown by chickens. Poseidon shuddered at the strange, yet very possible, thought.

"Very well Gami, we'll do as you say," Hades said as his brothers nodded though Zeus looked reluctant. "Who is to be his parent though?" Poseidon asked.

The Shinigami chuckled before waving his hand causing the purple fire to spring to life once more and start to surround him as his features were swallowed by darkness, "That has already been decided as well, merely ask the Soul-Flame Hades and it will tell you. Oh, and good luck, hahaha," He laughed as the fire completely enveloped the Death God and vanished without a trace.

They all stared at the spot for a moment before Poseidon decided to break the silence, "Still has that dramatic flair, doesn't he?" Zeus grumbled in agreement while Hades merely sighed at his friend before looking at the small fire in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "So young one, whom might you belong to?"

In response to his question the soul grew in brightness as tiny tongues of the fire extended outward and travelled around his hand. Hades put all of his focus onto trying to understand what it was trying to tell him before comprehension dawned on him and he was unsuccessful in restraining his groan of annoyance.

This caught his brothers' attention and they gather around him making a loose triangle, "So were you able to discern who the parent is?" Poseidon asked.

Hades sighed loudly before looking at his brothers, "Yes and you won't believe who was chosen. Shinigami was right, this is going to be a headache and we may need some luck..."

A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 1! I thought that going in this direction would be different since there aren't many stories that actually go into detail of how Naruto comes to the Realm of the Gods and it was actually really easy for to write since most of the time the gods aren't fully explored. Anyway look forward to another chapter coming sometime next week. Please review!


	2. Breaking News

"…What?" A feminine voice rang out in the mostly empty throne room in complete and utter disbelief. After much discussion Zeus, Hades and Poseidon finally decided on how to break the news to goddess in front of them about how she was going to become a mother. Their primary strategy was to tell her everything while leaving out the details about the Shinigami and the Creator.

"I said that you are to become the parent of this young one here," Zeus said while waving a hand to the Soul-Flame that Hades was holding. Looking at the flame the goddess noticed that it was pulsating slightly and that every few seconds a small part of it would extend ever so slightly, as if it were exploring its surroundings. She had to admit though that is was a beautiful thing to look at but as she concentrated on the soul some more she started to sense things that piqued her curiosity. She felt a strong and kind warmth exuding from the flame like it wanted nothing more than befriend her and protect her but the more she looked at into the center of the flame she was captivated by the red middle of the flame, the way it contorted and writhed, she felt a certain animalistic wildness; as if it were a great and powerful beast staring her down.

"Why me?" She asked after finally tearing her eyes away and back towards the Three Brothers. Zeus opened his mouth slightly before closing it again as he thought of how to word his response, "Because we felt that you are the one best suited for this role and that this mortal is simply meant for you. You would raise this half-blood to be a mighty hero, yes YOU will be the one to raise the child instead of a mortal," Zeus said when he saw the shocked look overtake the goddess's face since no Olympian or god raised their mortal children, it went against the ancient laws and had been that way since time immemorial. Anyone that tried to defy those laws was just asking for tragic fate. Seeing the troubled look and general uneasiness that had settled upon the goddess Hades quickly explained, "Worry not, there will be no repercussions for doing this. This young one is an interesting case and neither the ancient laws nor the Sisters of Fate will interfere with you. Nothing shall happen to you or the child." Letting loose an impossibly small sigh of relief the goddess started to consider the opportunity that was presented to her

"So what do you say?" Poseidon asked while staring at the soul in the hearth.

The goddess continued to mull things over before she came to a startling conclusion; she didn't really have much of a choice in this. Zeus, King of the Gods and Olympus, was saying that she was to become the mother of a hero. Not only that but all three of the brother were in agreement on the matter and usually when that happened there was no arguing the matter. If she tried to say no to this she didn't know what would happen, besides this would be….

"Very well, I accept the child as my own," She said with a slightly raised chin.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all nodded to each other and Hades turned towards the hearth to collect the Soul-Flame but froze. Taking notice of his lack of movement the other Olympians turned to see why Hades stopped and they froze in place as well once they saw that someone had beaten the Lord of the Underworld to the soul. They had not been as alone as they had thought.

"This child is so very interesting, so strong and kind but so many hardships for one so young. So much pain and sadness it's quite a surprise that you weren't consumed by it," A young girl around ten years old stood next to the fire trailing her had along the edge of the Soul-Flame completely unbothered by the rest of the roaring inferno. As her hand touched the soul it reacted to her by growing ever so slightly and small tendrils of the blue edge extended and started to run along her hand and forearm causing the small girl to smile and release a small giggle. "Hestia?"

"Hm?" She said, taking her attention away from the mortal's spirit and turning towards the rest of the occupants in the room she focused on her three younger brothers.

"How long have you been there?" Zeus asked.

The Goddess of the Hearth smiled warmly at her brother, the calm fire in her eyes dancing in amusement at the looks that adorned his face. Pulling her hand away from the Soul-Flame, which went back to its normal size and seemed to dull slightly, as if sulking, Hestia turned her full attention to her brothers as she answered, "Why ever since you this child was first put into my hearth my Lord Zeus. Did you really think that I would not notice a spirit as strong as this one, or any for that matter, into one of my realms of power?"

Sharing a quick look the Big Three had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, they had considered it but had thought that they had shielded it enough and it just slipped their minds once they had started discussing the way they would handle the situation that the Shinigami and, vise versa, The Creator had given them. "Also you three need to start paying more attention to things; I've been here for quite awhile now."

Okay they were really embarrassed now; their older sister was always able to make them feel this way.

Coughing slightly Poseidon tried to move past his embarrassment, "Yes, uh, well then…" But he drew a blank trying to get back to the matter at hand.

"It matters not," Hestia said after seeing that they were still in a small state of shock at her presence she turned her attention back to the Soul-Flame, "This one will be most interesting to watch, even in his past life he understood what made me 'Me', and my gift burned so bright, brighter than any other I have seen and it burns just as strong and bright at this very moment." She said as she once more reached to just the soul and just like before it grew while slowly wrapping part of itself around her arm and glowed even brighter than it had the first time she touched it, as if it had missed her touch and was overjoyed at its return. The other four were shocked once more into a stupor at what Hestia had said; very few mortals and demigods received her blessing since so very few ever noticed her presence. Slowly moving her hand around and through the Soul-Flame, as if caressing and playing with at the same time, "Yes you will be very interesting to watch, I can't wait to watch you grow and see what kind of hero you become," Hestia said with a warm, and somewhat loving, smile. Turning her gaze to the only other goddess in the Hestia's smile turned into a somewhat knowing smirk.

"Best of luck to you. Knowing you, and the child, you'll need it," She said, smirk growing slightly wider at the look that was forming on the other goddess's face. Turning her attention towards the spirit once more Hestia took her hand away from it and brought her index and middle fingers to her lips and kissed them softly, as she pulled them away there was tiny flame sandwiched between her two fingers. Extending her arm towards the soul Hestia held it there for a few seconds before the Soul-Flame absorbed the tiny ember she held. Smiling even more Hestia put her arm back to her side "_Grow strong little one,_" She whispered before a column of fire erupted around her and then flew into the hearth. The remaining Olympians just stood and stared at the spot for a few seconds trying to process what had just happened. For the Big Three they were trying to make sense of their sister's actions, she seemed extremely familiar with the soul that the Shinigami had brought them which should not have been possible, as for the only remaining goddess well she was concerned with something else…

"…Did she just say what I think she just said?"

"What? Good luck?" Poseidon asked as her as he continued to stare at the spot where Hestia used to be.

"No…" She said in a low and dangerous growl, her anger reaching unimaginable heights. "Then what do you mean?" Zeus asked while going over everything Hestia had said in his mind while Hades was doing the same but was a little faster than his brother in figuring it out but was still not fastest enough to take control of the situation. "Did she just say he? HE!? As in a boy!?" She all but shrieked at the Big Three. Poseidon merely scratched the back of his since he didn't really know what to say to calm her down, Hades just blinked and looked on like he didn't care about her reaction, which he truly didn't. Zeus however frowned at the goddess in front of him and crossed his arms and stared her down before speaking in a commanding voice, "Yes, the child you are to carry is male," He said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Too bad this particular goddess was to pissed to care.

"NO! Absolutely not! I refuse to bear a MAN! How dare you even sug-!"

"ARTEMIS!" Zeus bellowed out, drawing silence to the entire throne room.

With great effort the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt managed to hold her tongue but her rage was evident to all of the brothers if the glare she was sending Zeus was any indication. Pinching the bridge of his nose Zeus took a calming breath before addressing her in a slightly forced even tone, "This is a matter in which you have very little choice, let me finish," Zeus said as he held a hand towards the enraged goddess, "This is something that none of us expected but my brothers and I are in agreement on you being chosen as the mother for the boy. Although if you are still unsatisfied with the situation then I shall tell you that this will be an immaculate conception; no man will have touched you and your maidenhood vow shall remain intact." Artemis continued to glare at the King of the Gods but she did loosen her fists so that her knuckles turned back to their original color. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves Artemis tried to speak but it started out as a low growl so she took another deep breath before she was able to talk again, "What did you mean that I have no choice? Something like this I should be able to decide whether or not I want to go through with it."

"What I mean is that this is not something that I have decided," Zeus sighed, "This was decreed by another being that we cannot refuse." That stopped any argument that she may have had lined up, for the moment at least. Artemis was trying to figure out how something could command the King of the Gods in such a way before realization dawned on her, "The Fates?" She asked in a strained voice, "Are you saying that The Sisters of Fate are the ones behind this...this…**situation**?" With the last word coming out as if it was a curse. Once again Zeus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at his brothers, who looked just as annoyed and conflicted as he felt. Just how much could they tell her without there being any repercussions? so few in their world knew of The Creator, not even their father Kronos knew of the all-powerful being. Eventually Zeus, Hades and Poseidon looked at each other before closing their eyes as if in deep thought. As they did this Artemis grew more irritated that they wouldn't give her an answer but also grew wary of the behavior of her father and uncles, never had she seen them act like this or be this cooperative with each other. As one all their eyes opened and then nodded and this unnerved Artemis even more since it appeared that they had shared an entire conversation with each other. "Understand daughter that this is a subject I cannot completely explain to you but what I can tell you is that no; this is not the work of The Fates."

Artemis tried to understand but found she was unable to and was about to voice her confusion but Zeus cut her off, "This is a matter that goes above the Fates and has effectively altered the destiny of all of Olympus." At that Artemis's jaw dropped, despite all her years of her discipline and millennia of seeing all the things the world had to offer, at what she had just heard.

Something that could go against the Fates? That was just not possible.

The Sisters of Fate have been overseeing the destinies of every being in the since the time of the Primordials and nothing could have changed that but if what Zeus just said was true then maybe this was something that she couldn't possibly fight against, no matter how much she wanted to. "Now do you see what I mean when I say you don't have much of a choice?" Zeus said and he received a nod in return, "Are you ready then?"

Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves over the sudden revelation that was just given to her, Artemis looked up at the Three Brothers, "No," She admitted with small grunt of irritation despite everything, "But let's just get this over with, the sooner the better."

Hades looked over at the hearth and held his hand open and the Soul-Flame floated into his palm. As Hades walked towards Artemis, Poseidon decided to try and placate the goddess's anger, "Look at it this way Artemis, you will be able to raise him to actually be a 'good' man." Artemis raised an eyebrow at that, it did indeed sound like a good idea since there were no good men in the world today, at least according to her. Quickly focusing on what was happening in front of her; Artemis's face morphed back into an irritated scowl, "Just get it over with…." She said, holding her hands out to the God of the Underworld who passed off the soul. As she held it, just like it did to everyone else, small tendrils of flame extended out and travelled up her arm a small amount and Artemis felt warmth spread throughout her body and despite her best effort a small, almost unnoticeable, smile crept onto her face. Artemis now understood what Hestia had said about this boy, his kindness knew almost no bounds even in his current form.

"Now hold very still, this is something that hasn't exactly been tried before," Hades warned as he continued to walk away from her until he was about twenty feet away from Artemis with Zeus and Poseidon joining him to stand in front of her. Artemis nodded and stood completely still; using the same patience and grace she often did on one of her hunts. "Alright…" Zeus said and then nodded to his brothers who in turn nodded back and moved outward so that Zeus was standing directly in front of Artemis, with Poseidon to his left and Hades to his right, each about five or six feet away from him. Zeus summoned his Master Bolt to his hand, Posiedon brought his trident to a ready position and Hades called forth his Helm of Darkness and placed it on his head while also summoning his main weapon; a staff with a set of spikes on the top that looked like a capital 'U'. Zeus held his Master Bolt straight out so that it was pointed at Artemis while Hades and Poseidon held their weapons put in a similar fashion but slightly angled towards the center.

Artemis stood straight and looked on with no fear or concern but this was just a façade, nervousness completely tore at her insides. This had never been done before, not in the era of the Olympians or the Golden Age of the Titans. Not even during the age of the Primordials was this attempted and before them all she knew was the rumor of something called Chaos. And here they were with the three strongest Olympians pointing their main weapons at her, even she could admit that she was frightened, and they were going to make her pregnant with the boy she now held in her hands. With tremendous effort Artemis managed to silence the groan that almost came out despite the situation. She couldn't believe she was going to have a son; why not a daughter? Who wanted to her to suffer so much?

She'll come around eventually.

She was brought out of inner torment when a slight humming started to echo through the throne room. Looking ahead she saw that all three of the weapons had begun to glow with power. "Ready?" Zeus asked and everyone nodded though Artemis hesitated a little but everyone dismissed it, "Ok then, on three. One. Two. Three!"

As one, they all released the power they had been building and shaping in the form of beams of light, each a different color. Sea green from the trident, sky blue from the bolt and pitch black from the staff. They all intersected at one point and from that a ball of pure white light began to form. Artemis looked on with a slightly stunned and impressed look, it was a beautiful sight and the way the Big Three were molding the power was nothing short of extraordinary. A beam of white light shot out from the ball of power and headed straight for the Soul-Flame and Artemis had to shut her eyes as it came towards her it was so bright. The beam then hit the very center of the Soul-Flame and there was an immediate reaction, it began to pulse just like a heart and grew twice in size. Artemis looked more than a little nervous at the reaction since she had no idea if everything was going according to plan but she managed to hold her ground. Soon parts of the beam began to spread out form in front of her, while it was still connected to the flame, and began the surround and incase her. In a matter of seconds Artemis was completely engulfed in a glowing ball of white light.

"Enough," Zeus said and with that they all cut off the power they had been feeding into the sphere. The ball of light the was the intersection of their power remained floating before them for a moment before it was retracted and absorbed into the sphere where it took on a silver tone with a slightly liquid like surface. "Now we wait," Hades said as he dismissed both his helm and staff. "Yes but for how long?" Poseidon asked as her shouldered his trident. He received shrugs from both of his brothers and sighed. Of course they wouldn't know, this has never been done before. "Still," Zeus suddenly said, "Something troubles me."

"Something always troubles you," Hades grumbled. Zeus glared at his older brother while Poseidon just smirked knowing it to be true. "Quiet Hades, you should know of what I speak."

"Hm? Do I now," Hades said with a slightly sarcastic drawl which made Zeus start to grind his teeth and the Lord of the underworld to smirk, oh how he loved to irritate his baby brother. "Yes! The boy-!" Whatever Zeus was about to say was cut off as the sound of loud crack filled the air. All three of their heads snapped in toward the source of the sound, the sphere the surrounded Artemis. But now the sphere had on large crack in it; right where the beam was aimed at. From that one crack three more spread out, which in turn sprouted more fissures in the surface until the entire thing was covered. All three gods waited with baited breath as they watched the scene before them just waiting to see what would happen. They didn't have to wait long as one lone piece of the sphere broke off and fell to the floor and scattered into dust. All three brothers watched in great interest as another piece slowly fell to the floor followed by another. As soon as that piece hit the ground the rest followed in one massive shower where they all turned to dust before they hit the ground and then simply disappeared. "Artemis?" Zeus asked the person standing before them in slight surprise as she no longer took the form of the eleven year old girl that had been there mere moments ago. Now there was a full grown woman around the age of 25 with an absolutely gorgeous face, long midnight black hair, and a full but toned body.

The woman opened her eyes and instead of normal eyes they were a solid glowing silver, absolutely no other color was present until she blinked and it changed to normal human eye that were a bright yellow. Shaking her head slightly Artemis put her hand to her forehead in an attempt to gather her bearings. "That...was by far the strangest thing I have ever experienced in my entire life," She said before looking at her body and frown made its way across her face, "Strange, I did not mean to change my form. How did that happen?" She asked as she continued to look herself over, as Artemis recalled it had been several decades since she had taken on an adult appearance since her child body was much more suited to the way she hunted. Before she could think any more on the matter her attention was drawn towards Hades and he walked towards her and put his hand on her abdomen which caused Artemis quickly jump back a small ways while she materialized her bow and aimed an arrow directly at the her uncle's head, "What in the Pit's name do you think you're doing!?" She hissed at him. Hades looked at her with a slightly bored expression though there was some anger in his eyes at the disrespectful tone she used. "I'm merely going to check to see if we were successful girl. I am able to sense this boy's soul much clearer than anyone else in this room after all," He told her calmly. Seeing her lower and dismiss her bow Hades stepped towards her once more and, completely ignoring her look of disgust, placed his palm on her abdomen and closed his eyes in concentration.

Zeus and Poseidon looked on and waited for their elder brother to say something. Despite Zeus's calm and Poseidon's laid back dispositions they couldn't deny that they were anxious to hear the news. After a few seconds Hades opened his eyes and smirked, "We did it. She's pregnant with the mortal and his soul his strong," Once he said that he removed his hand and looked at Artemis with a frown, "Was that so hard?"

Artemis merely glared at her uncle before stepping back from him and crossed her arms over her stomach with one hand in the same place Hades had touched her. "So we really did it?" Poseidon asked and Hades nodded in response, "Yes, we did. She is without a doubt pregnant. She should be able to tell by now as well." All eyes turned towards Artemis and they noticed that she had a stunned look on her face as she held her abdomen, "By the Fates…I really am pregnant. I-I'm actually going to have a child…" She said in a disbelieving tone as small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. While the idea of birthing a male still did not sit well with her in the slightest she couldn't deny the small excitement that was starting to bubble inside. Sure, her Hunters were exactly like her daughters but this was completely different; she was going to have a baby, her very own child.

Her very first demigod.

Now all she had to was break the news to her Hunters. With a small sigh that shifted into groan Artemis could already picture all of their reactions and honestly was feeling the beginnings of what she assumed would be a very irritating headache.

"Well then, now that this business has been taken care of I shall take my leave," Hades announced before turning around without so much as sparing a glance to Zeus he started walking but stopped after a few steps and turned to face his younger brothers and focused on Zeus, "Thank you, 'dearest' brother for allowing me to remain on Olympus a little longer than usual," He said, his voice overflowing with sarcasm as he turned away smirking after seeing Zeus start to grow angry and his Master Bolt give off several sparks, oh how he absolutely loved annoying his brother. Shaking his head at his younger brother Poseidon decided to be a little courteous, "Farewell brother," He said to which Hades merely gave a very lazy over-the-shoulder wave and proceeded to melt into shadows and disappeared.

"I really can't stand him sometimes…" Zeus mumbled before heading to his throne. "I too shall take my leave father if you no longer need me. I must return to my Hunters soon before they grow anymore distressed," Artemis said and vanished after getting a nod from Zeus. Sitting down on his throne Zeus put his head into his free hand and sighed, thoroughly drained from the day's events.

"Now we wait and watch what happens," Zeus said after a moment.

"Yes brother and I believe thing are going to be getting interesting now," Poseidon said as he shouldered his trident and went to stand in front of Zeus, "Still, it bothers me quite a bit." Zeus looked at Poseidon with a raised eyebrow not all that shocked that he was thinking the same thing. "Why would the Creator violate the rules that were set to protect our worlds by sending us that human?"

Zeus couldn't help but agree with Poseidon; why had the Creator sent them a mortal? Why was It meddling in their destinies now? Why let them know? Zeus had no way of knowing but knew that the truth would be revealed eventually. "I cannot give you an answer brother but if the Creator saw fit to give us a soul from that world of all places then the child must be either incredibly strong or incredibly important, and if that's the case then that must mean that something is about to happen and it may not be in our favor."

Poseidon nodded in agreement before he bid his brother farewell and vanished in a blue light. Zeus remained sitting on his throne, idly stroking his beard in thought. He couldn't shake the foreboding feeling he had since this whole thing started. Bringing his Master Bolt to his lap, Zeus peered into his symbol of power and watched the currents of lightning move through his fingers. Do this had always helped come his thoughts and figure out whatever problem he had in the past but this time it failed. Zeus frowned at his weapon as if disappointed in it before grunting, "In time…" He mumbled. Raising the Master Bolt above his head, the King of Olympus disappeared in a flash of lightning.


	3. It's a boy, girls

**So I know I've been out of the game for a few and that I didn't even explain myself at all in the last chapter but things have gotten hectic. I work an average of fifty to sixty hours a week at a hospital now as a technician, I lost my primary means of typing up my stories and me and fiance are trying to plan our wedding so I have very little time for anything anymore. so to my loyal readers please understand that I am not in no way abadoning my stories or I just don't care anymore, I will continue to update but dont expect them to be consistent. As of now I have about two more chapters that I am trying to edit and draft up so hopefully it won't take me long. SO without further adieu please enjoy!**

In a forest clearing in upstate New York, close to the border of Canada, was a group of around twenty young girls tending a large camp. Their ages were all within the teens with the youngest being no more than eleven years old. They all wore grey cargo pants with silver ski parkas and most were armed with a bow and a quiver of arrows and hunting knife strapped to their side while others tended to either the tents or the fires that were dotted around the encampment.

These were the Hunters, immortal maidens and followers of the goddess Artemis. Each one was recruited by the goddess herself so as to escape the world of man and achieve true freedom. All of them looked on edge though, the Winter Solstice meeting should've ended hours ago and their Lady had yet to return. Artemis was never one to stay on Olympus more than necessary so this was causing a small panic amongst the girls.

"What do you think is keeping her so long?"

"You think something happened?"

"I hope everything's okay…"

"This is Lady Artemis we're talking about, there's nothing she can't handle."

Small blips of conversations of the like continued to pop up through the camp in hushed tones as the night grew later. One Hunter stood apart from the camp and just stared into the forest with her bow lowered but with an arrow still knocked. One key thing set her attire apart from her fellow sisters and that was a silver circlet woven into her hair like a small crown. This was Zoë Nightshade, Artemis's lieutenant and leader of the Hunters in her stead. She was also one of the ones who have been with Artemis the longest.

She had faith that her mistress was safe but couldn't shake the feeling that something unbelievable had happened and that it would change thing for them. So lost in thought was she that she almost missed the subtle sound of someone walking toward her.

Almost

Reacting on instinct Zoë spun towards where she suddenly sense the presence and leveled her bow at the intruder, ready to shoot if need be. Before she could demand who was there a calm and somewhat amused voice made her stop.

"My, you seem to be jumpy tonight Zoë but I must say that your reaction time is as impressive as always."

Hearing the intruder praise her skill made Zoë pause to the person in front of her more closely, the voice was already familiar to her. As the person stepped closer her feature became more visible and once Zoë got a good look at her face and eyes she finally recognized who the woman was.

"My Lady Artemis," Zoë gasped before quickly lowering her weapon and dropping to one knee, "Forgive me, I did not recognize thee." Artemis merely gave a soft smile, "Rise Zoë, I have told you before that you don't have to kneel to me,"

"I know milady but I was not expecting thou in such a form," Zoë said as she stood up and dismissed her and began to follow the goddess back into the camp. "I understand, to be truthfully honest neither was I," Artemis replied making it to her tent and calling for all her Hunters to come to her.

"Milady?"

"In a moment Zoë, everyone needs to hear this, there is much too tell."

Just a few seconds later and all the Hunters were present with some in sleeping attire, obviously being the ones who would have the late shift of night watch. With a wave of her hand there was a large fire in front of Artemis and the Hunters so that they could stay comfortable in the cold of the night.

"Once the meeting had ended I began to talk to Athena like I usually do, mostly to catch up and to get her input on a new bow design I have been thinking of before taking it to Hephaestus, I believe some updated equipment would do us some good but that's another matter entirely." She said with a small wave of her hand, "While we were talking Zeus requested my presence back in the throne room and once I arrived I noticed that both Lord Poseidon and Lord Hades were also in there." This drew curious looks from all of them, the Big Three very rarely stayed together after the meeting, "Once we were alone my father and uncles told me something that I am still trying to come to terms with."

The Hunters continued to watch their mistress with curious and confused gazes, rare was it that Artemis had a hard time with any situation. Taking a small breath to steady her nerves Artemis told them, "Zeus, Poseidon and Hades told me that I was to be a mother and have granted me a child. I'm pregnant." Even after mostly accepting the fact it was still unsettling for her to say it out loud.

A stunned silence overtook the entire camp, even the wolves that patrolled the perimeter had stopped as they sensed the tense atmosphere. "Forgive me Lady Artemis, but did you just say that thou art with child?" Zoë asked after a moment. Artemis looked at her second in command and nodded, "Yes, I am."

The shock that had a grip on the Hunters was finally broken and smiles lit up each of their faces and they proceeded to congratulate their Mistress as more excited chatter flew between them. One Hunter voiced a concern that made the camp go quiet once more, "But does this mean that you're not a maiden anymore?"

Artemis saw the fear spread through each of them and was quick to calm all of them, "No as I said the child was a gift from Lords Zeus, Poseidon and Hades so it was an immaculate conception. No man has touched me nor shall they ever." And just like that the fear was replaced with relief all the Hunters started to smile again.

The youngest and most recent addition to the Hunters came forward and nervously asked, "Can I feel the baby?" Artemis looked surprised for a moment before smiling, "Of course Alexis, though there isn't much to feel at the moment," Nevertheless Alexis mad her way over to Artemis and placed her hand on her lower abdomen, right where the baby would be. The little Hunter smiled as if she just felt it, "She going to be a great and beautiful Hunter, just like you Lady Artemis."

Artemis frowned slightly at that comment; she had forgotten that they didn't know she wasn't carrying a girl. "I'm afraid she won't be Alexis," Alexis pulled her hand back and grew confused along with the rest as they looked at their master, "I say that because I'm not carrying a girl. I am pregnant with a boy."

All the Hunters gasped in disbelief, they just couldn't believe it!

"A boy?"

"No!"

"Why would they give you a boy!?"

"Surely this is some kind of mistake!"

Artemis watched as they began to grow hysterical and quickly took command of the situation, "Silence!" And just like that they immediately grew quiet once more. "You are my Hunters and I expect to act as such. Not like the air headed daughters of love!" That comment stung their pride slightly, it wasn't often that Artemis grew upset with them and she never compared them to the children of Aphrodite. "Whether it be a boy or a girl makes no difference; this is still my child. My first child and first demigod and I will care for him and raise him and nothing will change that." Artemis stated firmly.

The Hunters were shocked at their mistress's words and her obvious commitment towards bearing the boy. "Also with all of us raising him there is no doubt in my mind that he shall become a good man." That appeased most of the Hunters and the others didn't see the point in questioning Artemis's reasons and so with a command of 'go back to your duties' all the girls went back to their tents and the night watch went back to their positions. Only Zoë stayed with Artemis, "Are thou sure of this Milady? NO good hath come from a man before.."

Artemis looked at her second in command and a ghost of smile came across her lips, "That may be so Zoë but I just have this feeling that I can't explain but I know that this little one is going to be a good man, even without our guidance. I also know that he is going to do great things for the world." Zoë nodded and bowed before going back to her own tent.

With one last look at the stars Artemis walked into her tent while placing a hand on her abdomen and feeling the tiny life force that she now carried. A love-filled smile spread across her face as she thought of her child.

Yes, he would be good man.

He would help change the world.


End file.
